


What’s for lunch?

by ragingjunni3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass Slapping, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Isn’t proofread, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Taeyong sends a nude, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, ass admiration, basically they fuck in jaehyuns office, jaehyun loves Taeyongs ass, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingjunni3/pseuds/ragingjunni3
Summary: Jaehyun absolutely loved Taeyong’s ass; the way it jiggled when he put force upon it and how it fit perfectly in his hands.They fuck in Jaehyun’s office .





	What’s for lunch?

**Author's Note:**

> ok I know Taeyong doesn’t have an ass but let’s play pretend

The sun beaming through the curtains were bright enough to awaken Taeyong from his slumber and make him tiredly groan. He peeked an eye open at the empty void in front of him, his lips forming a pout.

Although he’d gotten used to Jaehyun’s overtime working hours, it still saddened him to not be able to wake with Jaehyun cuddling up next to him. Or to see his his messy bed hair and dimples as deep as pools greet first thing in the mornings. 

He turned onto his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Grabbing his phone, he scanned the time and the messages from his boyfriend himself. The message sweet enough to make him smile silly. 

══ ══

Baby: Good morning yongie  
Sorry I didn’t wake you this morning when I was about to leave...you looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to bother :(

Yong: gm but wake me next time >:(  
And I’m bringing you lunch later so look forward to me stopping by

══ ══

He turned into his stomach and smirked while lifting the back of his shirt to his lower back to reveal his plump ass and thong that hugged his waist. He shifted his phone to an angle and snapped a picture. 

He bit his lip anxiously while hovering his thumb over the send button. And when he pressed it, he faced his phone down and started to blush uncontrollably at what he’d just done. 

Not even five minutes later, his phone buzzed beside him. The message instantly making him giggle. 

══ ══

Baby: is that my lunch???

Yong: NOSIDIJS

Baby: oh :(

Yong: did you want it to be?

Baby: y e s

Yong: be there in an hour ;)

══ ══

To Jaehyun, an hour felt like an eternity. He sat at his office desk in front of his computer and he couldn’t help but constantly stare at the time. Counting down the minutes that Taeyong would be walking through that office door. 

He perked up with excitement to the sound of a familiar voice, that belonged to Taeyong of course, outside of his room. He closed his computer and pushed it to the side along with other items in his desk to make space.

The door slowly opened revealing the small male who had a large bag in his hand and a smile pressed on his face. He closed and locked the door behind him before making his way to Jaehyun’s desk. 

“Hey!” Jaehyun smiles while lifting himself from his office chair to meet Taeyong in the other side of his desk. 

“Hey, baby.” Taeyong practically sung while placing the bag on the floor next to the younger’s desk and turning just to be greeted with a sweet and passionate kiss from Jaehyun.

Immediately reacting, he wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck and kissed him back; slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth. He pressed his hand onto the desk in back of him to keep his balance as Jaehyun returned the kiss with more dominance.

“I missed you.” Jaehyun broke the kiss and whispered. Taeyong giggled softly, feeling their foreheads enjoin. “And the picture you sent didn’t really help.”

Taeyong could feel his face heat and flush, nervously giggling. “But you loved it.” He said while pecking a short kiss onto his lips again. And Jaehyun couldn’t argue. He was completely right. “We have about forty-five minutes. What do you want to do first?” He whispered, his voice cold and quiet as he wrapped his hand around the younger’s tie and pulled on it to where any space between them shortened. 

This wasn’t their first time doing explicit things in Jaehyun’s office, obviously. Due to the little time they had together, moments like these were the only time they could get each other off. Jaehyun laced his fingers through the male’s hair and hummed.

“I want to bang you on my desk after I eat your ass.” He stated as if it was a more of a command and stared into Taeyong’s dark brown orbs of eyes that were clouded with lust. “And you?”

And Taeyong loved the sound of it. He loved when Jaehyun became dominant and ordered him around. It was the side of him that only he got to see. He bit his lip and gripped at the others tie, whimpering at the thought as he felt his dick twitch in his pants.

“I-I want you to do whatever you want with me. And fuck me with your suit on. It’s hot.” Jaehyun smirked and licked at the boy’s lips which were sweet and tasted of strawberries. He nibbled at his bottom lip, feeling Taeyong grip his tie tighter.

“Anything you want.” He grabbed the younger’s hand from around his tie and kissed his palm, then pecked one last kiss onto his lips. He maneuvered his own hands to Taeyong’s waist, twisting him to face the desk, then pushing his back down and pining him to the desk, earning a broken whine from the older.

He pulled at Taeyong’s pants and off onto the floor, his eyes studying the thong fitted around his boyfriend’s perfect curves. He admired the sight in awe. Taeyong stuck out his ass and wiggled it back onto Jaehyun’s crotch to tease.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath before grabbing and squeezing at the male’s plump cheeks with both hands; caressing them. He hauled his hand back and with extent force, he slapped the boy’s thick back end, immediately squeezing it afterwards; and loving the redness spread over his skins surface.

Taeyong moaned at the feeling of his ass stinging and the warmness that followed after. He felt Jaehyun’s large hand rub over the area, kneading at it, making him drag a sigh from his lips. He pressed his face onto the smooth materialized wood of the desk; his hands gripping at its edges, holding on to them for life as he felt Jaehyun’s hand connect to his ass again, impacting him to flinch forward and moan louder than before. 

Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes, his ass feeling sensitive to touch. “Jae, m-more.” He whimpered while sticking his back out again to lure Jaehyun back into his trance.

Jaehyun absolutely loved Taeyong’s ass; the way it jiggled when he put force upon it and how it fit perfectly in his hands. And he would love to give Taeyong what he wants and inflict more pleasure upon him, but they had a time limit. 

He lowered to a beneficial level and pulled at Taeyong’s thong, down to his ankles and onto the floor. He kissed at the warm velvety skin that felt soft against his lips. 

Spreading his cheeks, he gotten a better view of his hole. He licked his lips while brushing his fingers over the entrance, making Taeyong whimper in need. Desperate for Jaehyun to touch him.

Seconds later, to grant his wishes and pleads, he felt a wet sensation lap over his entrance, sending shivers and waves of pleasure through his spine. 

“Oh fuck, Jae~” He moaned quietly to himself, Jaehyun hearing it nonetheless. He pushed his ass back for more, earning a slap in the thigh. The younger gripped his hips tightly to cease his movements as he licked at his hole yet again. 

He kissed and licked at the crevice while enjoying the high pitched noises that Taeyong made and hear him beg for more. He squeezed his cheeks while enjoying the ambrosias taste of his boyfriend; slipping his tongue through the ring of muscle. 

At this point Taeyong was conflicted whether to push his ass back and fuck himself on Jaehyun’s tongue or grind forward to feel the friction against his hard erection that leaked precum.

But it seemed that Jaehyun knew exactly what he was thinking; tightening his hold onto the boy’s petite waist. Jaehyun smirked against his skin and reached into the bag that was placed next to his desk, finding a small bottle of lube.

“Came prepared.” He commented, earning an impatient whine from Taeyong as if he was rushing him to get to work already. He covered his fingers with the lubricant then stuck a finger into the heated hole and kissed at his cheeks.

Taeyong let out a small sigh of relief of finally being filled. But he wanted more. The younger thrusted his one digit inside, feeling Taeyong already getting loose. He added a second finger and reached to caress his lower back.

Curling his fingers, the pads of his fingers brushed over his prostate, giving Taeyong the high feeling he was craving for. Jaehyun knew he found his prostate due to his movements and the shrieking moan he uttered. 

“Jae, I want you inside of me now,” he whined with a pout peering back at the younger. And it didn’t take long for Jaehyun to comply to his wants.

He pulled out his length through the fly of his dress pants, the fabric hugging the base of his cock as he stroked it. His groans getting louder for Taeyong to hear behind him.

“Jae,” He whined while turning his neck to see the male in back of him, “fuck me.” He commanded, fingers gripping for the edge of the desk. 

It was all Jaehyun had to hear. He used one hand to grip at Taeyong’s waist and the other to align his member to his heat. The older’s fingers curled as he let out a sigh of relief when he felt Jaehyun pushing into him and being stretched. 

And fuck did Taeyong love hearing the low sounds Jaehyun made when he pushed inside of him. He felt another hand place onto his hip as Jaehyun slowly began thrusting into him. Rolling his hips creating a gradually slow pace.

“Mmh~ Jae, speed it up! We don’t have that much time,” Taeyong breathed out a bare moan. The younger truly wished he had more time to actually make love to his boyfriend than to rush the process because of time management. 

He sighed and started fucking into him a bit faster so they’d at least have time to make each other finish. Taeyong’s moans had gotten louder and Jaehyun loved it. 

“Give me your hands.” He grunted. And Taeyong obliged by moving his hands to his sides and placing his cheek onto the flat surface.

Jaehyun grabbed his hands and placed them on his ass, then moved his hands back to the male’s waist. 

“Hold yourself open for me.” He cooed and Taeyong softly moaned at his words. He bit his lip as he moved his hands to grab each of his slicked cheeks and spread them open.

That’s when Jaehyun began to pound into Taeyong roughly; small items falling off of the desk due to his impact. Creating a mess of Taeyong as his hair flailed and drool trailing onto the table. Him whispering encouraging words; ‘fuck you’re so good,’ ‘fuck me harder baby,’ ‘make me come all over your suit.’

He grabbed the boy’s hair and pulled him upwards creating the perfect arch of his back while his head leaned onto his shoulder. Jaehyun peppered kisses into the boy’s hair and leaving grunts in his ear.

“You’re so perfect,” He murmured making Taeyong whine at the compliment. The new angle sending volts if electricity up his spine and causing him to throw his head back into the rift of Jaehyun’s neck.

“M-Make me come,” He panted onto the younger’s ear while desperately grasping at his hands that were rested on his hips. “Do it. Come all over me Jae,” He pleaded while his breathing hitched and he choked on moans. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the pleasure from Jaehyun’s cock washed over him.

He pinned him back onto the desk with one hand and grabbed his thigh with the other; lifting it onto the desk to get a better passage way into his heat. Taeyong was practically clawing at the desk, enough to peel the wood and pathetically moaned Jaehyun’s name over and over and over again. 

The heat in his stomach started to build and he could feel himself at the peak of his orgasm. Jaehyun could feel himself being close as well as his thrusts were becoming more erratic by the second. 

“ahh~ Jae, m’gonna come-” the older claimed loudly and just a few thrusts later, spurts of white come shot onto the desk as he breathed a dragged whimper through his orgasm.

He felt the warmess of Jaehyun’s cum fill him as Jaehyun reaches his orgasm as well with a loud groan.

He satisfyingly watched his cum leak from Taeyong’s ass and smirked with a breathy chuckle. He slapped the other’s worn out ass and watched the redness bloom onto his skin. 

Taeyong breathed heavily, his legs feeling like they were ready to give up on him. He pointed to the bag, speechless as he tried to catch his breath. Meanwhile Jaehyun checked the bag seeing an extra pair of dress pants ( Taeyong knowing those would get messy) a cloth and another tied bag that had Jaehyun’s real lunch inside.

He smiled, dimples and all, as he walked into the bathroom to wet the cloth and clean the mess they had made. 

Once everything was cleaned up, he could hear people entering their offices next outside of his, signaling they finished just in time. He pulled Taeyong into a meaningful kiss and smiled against his lips. 

“You okay to go home? Or should I drive you there myself?” He teased causing Taeyong to giggle and shake his head, although Jaehyun was completely serious about taking him home.

“No I’m fine,” he convinced and pecked a kiss onto Jaehyun’s jaw, “I’ll see you later tonight and I promise I’ll wait up for you!” 

Jaehyun laughed, knowing Taeyong always fell asleep before he gets home and not believing his claims. “Mhm, sure you will.” He hummed unconvinced making Taeyong pout. He sighed and caressed at Taeyong’s cheek, “I should get back to work now.” He whispered.

God did Taeyong hate Jaehyun’s work schedule. He hugged his boyfriend tightly and pecked another kiss onto his lips, “Okay, fine.” 

He attempted to fix his hair more presentable than it already was and then tinkered with Jaehyun’s tie on his suit. He smiled up at him, seeing the other return a smile.

“I love you. And I’ll be there tonight to cuddle with you even if you’re sleeping.” Jaehyun laughed earning an eye roll from the older.

“I’ll be up! I swear!” He smiled at him, “And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading this mess :)


End file.
